mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Skradacz/Wikiquest/Misja 6
Witajcie w Nowym Roku, już A. D. 2013! Nowy czas, nowe wyzwania. Kończymy nudy z artykułami. Dziś podam informacje o ostatnich elementach każdego artykułu. Nie wliczamy ich do ciała, gdyż stanowią suplement, appendix, a nie rozwinięcie. Służą informacjami dodatkowymi, dla dociekliwych czytelników. Przy artykułach o postaciach, granicą ciała artykułu i zakończenia jest sekcja Frekwencja. Jej użycie odnajdziecie w Rozszerzalnym Modelu Luny. Tak czy siak, na jej początku znajduje się szablon . Radzę każdemu dobrze zapoznać się ze sposobem jego użycia. Jeżeli chcemy, możemy dopisać jakiś komentarz do poszczególnych wystąpień. Niedługo pojawi się również szablon dla backgroundów, gdzie obok każdego numeru odcinka będzie opis wystąpienia. Tym jednak zajmiemy się na drugim stopniu kursu. Na początku sekwencji zamykającej znajduje się sekcja poświęcona zabawkom. Zapis (lista / wyliczenie) pozostawiam Wam do wyboru. Ważne jest jednak prawidłowe tłumaczenie nazw zabawek. Mianowicie nie powinno się tłumaczyć nazw konkretnych zabawek i zestawów, jeżeli zostały konkretnie nazwane przez wytwórcę. W przeciwnym wypadku można je tłumaczyć (np. set – zestaw, line – linia/seria itp.). Nie muszę dodawać, że opisujemy wyłącznie produkty oficjalne, tj. wytworzone na licencji Hasbro, oraz tylko te bezpośrednio odwołujące się do postaci lub obiektu (figurki, laleczki, indywidualne karty, domki czy zamki są OK, ale pelerynki, naklejki, parasolki i chusteczki, gdzie kuce są tylko ozdobnym detalem, raczej nie...) Później znajduje się odnośnik do galerii postaci. Tu sprawa jest banalna – wystarczy dodać szablon gdzie xyz.png to nazwa obrazka wyświetlanego jako link do galerii. UWAŻAJCIE, by obrazek był dobrany prawidłowo – przedstawiał obiekt w sytuacji/kontekście podkreślającym jego charakter oraz by NIE POWTARZAŁ SIĘ z obrazkami już użytymi w artykule. Tak nawiasem – unikajcie powtarzania obrazków w obrębie jednego artykułu jak ognia! Dalej możemy pokusić się o sekcję Zobacz też. Zbieramy tam w postaci listy nienumerowanej odnośniki do artykułów o obiektach/postaciach, ważnych dla zrozumienia w pełni danego artykułu. Taka kolekcja powinna zawierać od trzech do sześciu odnośników. Nie powinno się jej dodawać w artykułach krótkich. W ogóle, nie zalecam u nas jej używania. Czasami takie zestawienie może okazać się przydane, szczególne w rozwlekłych artach. Zastanówcie się jednak solidnie nad jego każdorazowym dodaniem. Następnie zamieszczamy sekcję przypisów. Jak wiecie, robi się to stosunkowo prosto – dodajemy bowiem szablon . Ale nam to nie wystarcza, dlatego poniżej krótkie wprowadzenie do bardziej zaawansowanych przypisów. Jak wiecie (bądź nie) przypisy wprowadzono głównie na potrzeby klasycznych Wikipedii, aby podnieść ich wiarygodność. Chodziło o to, że sam artykuł na Wikipedii nie jest źródłem sam w sobie, lecz zbiorem odpowiednio skompilowanych źródeł. Aby uwiarygodnić treści zawarte w artykule (bo np. skąd wiemy, że ktoś nie napisał tam kompletnych bzdur), nastąpiła potrzeba zaoferowania czytelnikom niezależnych źródeł informacji, by mogli sprawdzić w nich, że podany fakt jest autentyczny. Jeżeli np. w artykule o reaktorze atomowym RBMK-1000 (ten sam co eksplodował w Czarnobylu) przeczytamy, że miał takie a takie usterki techniczne, to możemy się o tym upewnić, zaglądając na profesjonalną stronę poświęconą radzieckiej myśli jądrowej. Dostarczenie odnośnika do tego artykułu obok listy usterek – to jest właśnie misja przypisów. U nas, na naszej Wiki sytuacja wygląda nieco inaczej. Informacje uwiarygadniające podane fakty zazwyczaj podajemy tuż obok - tytuł odcinka, cytat, czas danego wydarzenia, streszczenie akcji z serialu – to nie wymaga dodatkowych weryfikacji. Każdy może sobie poszukać danego odcinka w dogodnym mu źródle. Po co więc nam przypisy? Otóż NIE WSZYSTKIE fakty w naszych artykułach czerpiemy z fabuły i uniwersum serialu. I to wówczas wkraczają do naszego artykułu przypisy – gdy korzystamy z informacji spoza samego MLP:FiM, np. blogów fanowskich, oświadczeń twórców, gier online, artykułów prasowych i innych, pozaserialowych materiałów. Wówczas przypisy są nie tylko dopuszczalne, ale i konieczne. Dopuszcza się również przypisy dla niektórych faktów w serialu, jeżeli na pierwszy rzut oka mogą zdawać się czytelnikowi fałszywe czy nieprawidłowe. Sztandarowym przykładem jest tu Księżniczka Celestia i jej rasa – niby wszyscy wiedzą, że to alikorn, ale tak naprawdę jest to skrzydlaty jednorożec. Wówczas warto w przypisie doprecyzować, dlaczego tak jest. Doskonale wiecie, że przypisy (podobnie jak w klasycznych, papierowych publikacjach) składają się z odnośnika i treści. Odnośnik to liczba w superskrypcie (pomniejszona i podwyższona), znajdująca się tuż za fragmetem tekstu, do którego nawiązuje przypis. Z kolei treści wszystkich przypisów zebrane są w jednym miejscu – sekcji przypisów. Każda treść jest opatrzona liczbą odpowiadającą odnośnikowi, aby wiedzieć, który do którego pasuje. Dlaczego tak to wygląda? Bo gdyby przypisy występowały w treści tekstu, np. w nawiasach, mielibyśmy groch z kapustą – treść poprzeplataną z dodatkiem. Słabo byłoby to czytać. Przypisy w kodzie również składają się z dwóch części: * Ciało przypisu, które umieszczamy tuż za właściwym fragmentem artykułu, w ciele artykułu. Znajduje się on w znacznikach , np. To jest treść przypisu. Nie musimy martwić się o numer (zostanie przypisany automatycznie) oraz przepisanie treści do sekcji przypisów (również automatyczne) * Sekcja przypisów, która pojawia się w miejscu pustego tagu . Tam gdzie umieścimy ten tag, procesor MediaWiki wstawi wszystkie treści przypisów z odnośnikami. Ale to dopiero początek przypisów. Bo co, gdy np. jeden przypis pasuje w kilku miejscach? Wówczas używamy tzw. przypisów nazwanych. Mają one postać: Oto treść przypisu nazwanego.. Teraz gdy zajdzie potrzeba wstawienia gdzieś identycznego przypisu, wystarczy umieścić tam skrócony zapis: . Ostatnią dość ciekawą własnością przypisów jest możliwość ich kategoryzowania. Można np. rozróżnić jak w artykule o Lunie – przypisy typowe, uwiarygadniające treść, oraz te, które dodatkowo opisują niektóre fakty (nazwałem je uwagami). Te „inne” przypisy opatruje się dodatkowym parametem group, którego wartość jest taka sama dla nich wszystkich. Załóżmy, że będzie to „notice” (z ang. uwaga). Wówczas przypisy-uwagi będą miały wszystkie postać Bla bla bla. Oczywiście, można również je nazywać, stąd Nazwany przypis-uwaga. Aby wyświetlić sekcję przypisów jakiegoś innego typu niż „zwykłe”, należy parametr group dodać również do tagu „references”, zatem: Uff, mamy te nudy przypisów za sobą. Zatem został nam ostatni element mianowicie szablon nawigacyjny (w skrócie „navbox”). Jest to rozwijana, niekiedy dodatkowo uporządkowana lista artykułów z tej samej grupy , rodzaju. Jedyna trudność to dobranie odpowiedniego navboksa do artykułu. Pełną listę navboksów odnajdziecie tutaj: Kategoria:Szablony nawigacyjne Zwróćcie proszę szczególną uwagę na linki „p” i „e” z lewej strony tytułu navboksa. Są to odnośniki do strony szablonu (Podgląd) oraz szybkiej edycji (Edycja). Zatem, jeżeli np. pojawi się nowa postać, wy dodacie navboksa, ale tej postaci tam nie będzie, to nie przejmujcie się – zapiszcie artykuł, zjedźcie na sam koniec, kliknijcie link „e” przy odpowiednim navboksie i dodajcie odpowiedni link. Zadania # Skasujcie treści z poprzedniej misji i przywróćcie dotychczasowe artykuły o OC. # Uzupełnijcie artykuły o prawidłowo skonstruowane sekcje. (3p) # Wstawcie co najmniej dwa przypisy do artykułu i prawidłowo zaimplementujcie ich podsumowanie (2p) Zaliczenie części A kursu Jak wiecie (lub też niekoniecznie) zbliża się sesja i ferie. Zbliża się także zakończenie tej części kursu, poświęconej ogólnej sztuce pisania artykułów. Aby zamknąć ten cykl z wynikiem pozytywnym trzeba spełnić dwa warunki: # Porozmawiać ze mną na temat dotychczasowego przebiegu kursu i wizji Wiki na nadchodzący rok. Rozmowę chciałbym przeprowadzić z każdym indywidualnie. Środek komunikacji to GG, Skype lub Google Talk. Jestem dostępny w godzinach raczej wieczornych. Na konkretne daty i godziny umawiać się ze mną proszę poprzez tablicę. Czas na wykonanie tego zadania macie do końca stycznia. # Napisać pracę zaliczeniową w formie pełnowymiarowego, jak najbardziej rozbudowanego i dopracowanego artykułu, zgodnie z wiedzą nabytą na kursie. Listę tytułów artykułów, spośród których będzie można wybrać, opublikuję do końca stycznia. Oczywiście, to nie jest tak, że murzynię was do pisania artykułów, a sam ograniczam się kozaczenia i adminowania. Ja również napiszę jeden z artykułów (temat wybiorę jako ostatni, abym z nikim nie kolidował).